generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Digi-armour energize
Your talk page Generally speaking, talk page messages should not be deleted on a wiki. They serve as a record of past conversations and help users quickly locate important information, such as decisions that have been reached. If your talk page gets too long, you can have it archived (or have someone archive it for you). Also, I responded to your question on my talk page. Katara20 18:52, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hi, Digi-armour. I checked out your Youtube account. It was very interesting, although a little random (no offense). It looks like you put a lot of work into creating that video that showcases Ben's ultimate alien forms. Nicely done. :) Unfortunately (and it's no fault of your own), watching that video about Ben's ultimate alien forms reminded me of one of the reasons I stopped watching Ben 10. They started giving him way too many aliens. Seriously, he's not "Ben 10" anymore - they should call him "Ben 50". Granted, I used to like the original Ben 10 series. I never watched it regularly - the characters were a little too young for my tastes - but I always thought the show had enormous potential. When Man of Action grew up the characters for Ben 10: Alien Force, I was interested again, and watched it for a little while. But to me, it just always seemed like it was missing something that the original series had... :-/ I'm not sure what. And I've never even watched Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. I personally think Ben 10: Alien Force would have been a good stopping place for the series, but that's just my opinion. Sorry for ranting about Ben 10 on your talk page. :P Katara20 15:47, August 11, 2011 (UTC) : Everyone's entitled to their own opinions, but "ben 10" has a double meaning, it's also his name abbreviated. What did you think of my DBZ music vid? That's my personal fave. Digi-armour energize 21:12, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :: I really liked the DBZ music video, it had nice pictures and the music complimented it well. :) Pardon my ignorance, but is the music from the actual show? I've only seen DBZ a handful of times - the Nicktoons channel isn't bundled with the cable tier I have. BTW, I restored all the useable trivia I could to the Rex's Machines page, but none of it was quite the information you were looking for. So I'll have to re-watch a few episodes to figure out the exact episode each machine first appeared. I'll update it after I gather that information, okay? :) Katara20 22:16, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :::No it's actually from the Guitar Hero 3 video game. and I have no idea what cable tier means as I have a sattelite dish. I'm assuming you have cable, though. I agree that the original Ben 10 is best, but I think you should watch the first 20 episodes of Ultimate Alien. Especially the last few as ben gets a darker, more violent side to him..... Oh, and to save you having to watch the episodes, coudn't you just look in the infoboxes? That's where it told you the first appearence of the machines. And thanks for your help, I really appriciate it! Digi-armour energize 08:21, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ...I can't believe I overlooked the infoboxes. -_- I was only looking at the trivia. Here you go, Digi-armour: * Smack Hands (First appearance: "The Day That Everything Changed") * The Boogie Pack (First appearance: "The Day That Everything Changed") * The Rex Ride (First appearance: "The Day That Everything Changed") * Slam Cannon (First appearance: "The Day That Everything Changed") * The Big Fat Sword (First appearance: "String Theory") * Punkbusters (First appearance: "String Theory") * Rex's Full E.V.O. form (First appearance: "Promises, Promises") * Whip Appendage (First appearance: "Payback") * Water Jet (First appearance: "Rampage") * Funchucks (First appearance: "Rampage") * Battle Axes (First appearance: "Divide By Six") * Shield Arms (First appearance: "Hard Target") For the exact order of the machines' appearances within a single episode, you can refer to the trivia on the Rex's Machines page. However, there was never any trivia that stated whether the B.F.S. appeared before the Punkbusters in "String Theory", so you might have to quickly skim through that episode again. Er, I actually have a satellite dish. I have no idea why I said "cable tiers" - they're actually just called "tiers". -_-' Anyway, simply put, a tier is a bundle of channels that you pay for every month. The most expensive tiers contain the most channels, while the least expensive tiers contain the fewest channels (for instance, Cartoon Network isn't on the lowest tier). I have a tier that's in the middle of the road, sort to speak. Anyway, you say that Ben changes somewhat towards the end of Ultimate Alien? That's interesting, maybe I'll check out a few Ultimate Alien episodes. :) Katara20 14:01, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :: Oh it's the same with me, except where I live we call them "packages" rather than "tiers", and you can make your own custom ones, picking what channels you'd like (I don't mean individually. You pick from a selection of bunches of channels). Ben does go back to his old self in season 2, except the first 20 episodes are season 1 (Except in the UK, where it was split into 2 seasons). Thanks for that episode list! It's a massive help! It doesn't matter about the order, I'll just put them in a random order, I did for Ben's ultimate forms. I added a "first appearences" section to the Rex's machines page, go check it out, please? Digi-armour energize 19:00, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: I like the First Appearances section! I was wondering where to put that information on the page, since it didn't look like it really belonged under Trivia. What a surprisingly simple solution. ^_^ Katara20 00:27, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::: I think you should delete the article stub help us by expanding it thing on Ben Tennyson's page. As only admin can edit it, us normal users can't help by expanding it. Digi-armour energize 09:14, August 13, 2011 (UTC)